


Discovering a new kink

by nobodyzhuman



Series: Kinktober 2018 [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Chris is totally in charge, Consensual Underage Sex, Control Issues, Daddy Kink, Day 6: Daddy, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Multi, Peter has a daddy kink, Stiles kinda does too, Threesome - M/M/M, Wall Sex, Werewolves, cause Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 10:04:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16261949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodyzhuman/pseuds/nobodyzhuman
Summary: "What are you doing?":He asked, trying to ignore his beating heart and the growing ball of arousal in his abdomen."I'm thinking of more pleasant ways to spend the night. Then to sit around waiting." Peter whispered leaning in close and breathing in Stiles scent."I... what... I don't want that." He stuttered out, shoving at the man's chest.Peter laughed, the man's breath hot against Stiles neck."Stiles," The man said in a low voice. "You forget I can tell when you're lying and I can smell the arousal in your scent." The wolf ran his tongue across Stiles neck cause both of them to moan.





	Discovering a new kink

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by someone on tumblr. Hope you enjoy. If you got a request look me up on tumblr; Nobodyzhuman

"Come on, Scott. Pick up." Stiles muttered as he called his best friend for the 6th time. When the phone goes to voicemail again, he slammed his phone against his dashboard without leaving a message. He had already left several. And not just on Scott's phone. He was starting to get freaked out because none of his pack were picking up. 

Frustrated he grabbed his phone again and scrolled through the contacts. 

He grimaced over Peter's name. Not sure if it was a good idea to call the homicidal wolf. But if the pack was gone and there was something in town, he might be Stiles only hope. 

He hit call. It rang twice before the man answered.

"What Stiles?"  He tried no to wince from the tone.

"I can't get a hold of Scott or anyone from the pack. Have you talked to Derek?" He asked, hoping the ex-Alpha was with his uncle.

"Not in a few days." The man sighed. "Where are you?" 

"Driving towards, Agrent's house." There was a weird sound on the other end of the phone and Stiles figured Peter was chuckling. 

"Just come here. I'm sure you know where I live." Then the wolf hung up on him. Stiles glared at his phone. 

"Fucking asshole." He muttered before turning his jeep around and headed for the man's house. 

 

He was surprised when he pulled into the drive away and Argents car was already there.  Assuming Peter called him, he got out of his jeep and knocked on the door. 

Argent was the one who opened it. 

 

"He's yelling at Derek's voice mail." The man said with an eye roll and gestured for Stiles to follow him inside.  

He heard a growl as they turned the corner and into the kitchen. Peter's eyes where electric blue and he was glaring at his phone. 

"No answer?" Stiles asked, just a little bit sarcastic, because he had already tried call Derek.

Peter's lifted his head and growled at him. It was low and only slightly terrifying. 

Stiles heard Chris mumble something under his breath behind him and Peter turned his glare towards the hunter but the blue faded from his eyes. 

 

"When was the last time you talked to Scott?" Argent asked moving to stand in front of him. Peter now at the man's back. Which confused Stiles because these two hated each other and since when would a hunter put their back to a wolf?

"Yesterday, after school." He answered, eyeing the two men. Because something was up with them. He noticed Argent watching him in return and had to look away. Peter was moving around the kitchen throwing what appeared to Stiles as random pieces of food on to the counter. 

"And the others?" Argent asked. 

"The same." He said, looking back at the man. "We had plans to met up this morning and going up to the preserve, you know let the wolves run." He heard a snort for Peter, "But no one showed." 

 

"That was hours ago." Argent said glaring at him.

"Well, I tried finding them." He said feeling defensive all the sudden. 

"Instead of calling us, when you figured out something was wrong?" The man asked, crossing his arms over his chest. 

For some reason Stiles was starting to feel like a child getting lecture by a parent. 

"I called Peter." He snapped. 

"Hours later." The wolf said moving to stand next to the hunter. 

 

Stiles eyed them, "I'm getting the impression you two would have been busy if I called any earlier." He said, not believing he had. 

Peter growled and moved towards him, Argents arm shot out hand pressing against the other man's chest. 

"We would have answered." Argent said with a pointed glare. 

Stiles heart leapt because Peter looked like he wanted to lung over Argents arm and strangling him. While the hunter looked calm with just a hint of fire in his eyes. 

He gulped, "So, when did this start?" he asked, because his brain thought it and his mouth didn't understand it was a bad idea to voice it. 

Argent sighed, while Peter huffed and moved back to counter. Stiles had his eyes on the hunter in front of him but he could hear pans being dropped on the counter and drawers being slammed. 

 

"You shouldn't antagonize him." Argent said.

"Hello, have you met me?" Stiles asked. The man just rolled his eyes. 

"But seriously when did you two start doing the do?" 

 

There was a slam of something in the kitchen. "None of your business." Peter growled. 

"Fine. Whatever." Stiles rolled his eyes, "What are we going to do about my friends?" 

Argent and Peter exchanged a look. 

"For now, we call your father and Deaton, see if they have any idea's and ask them to keep an eye out."  Argent answered already pulling his phone out of his pocket. 

"And then?" Stiles asked. 

"Well see." Then to Stiles growing frustration the man walked out of the room. 

"That can't be the plan?" He said moving to stand on the opposite side of the counter of Peter. 

"It is." The wolf said, dropping some kind of meat into a pan. Stiles could hear it sizzle. 

"Fine. You two stay here and eat," He growled out the last word. "I'm going to find my friends." 

 

He didn't make it more then a few feet before a hand graped the back of his neck and pulled him backwards. He lost his footing and tumbled backwards. Thankfully the angry wolf caught him before he smashed onto the ground. 

"What the hell?" he screamed as he was pushed back onto his feet, the hand still on his neck and still dragging him back into the kitchen. 

"You're not stupid Stiles. Don't act like it." Peter snarled, shoving him in a corner of the kitchen, essentially trapping the him, the only exit was passed the wolf. 

Then the man went back to his cooking. 

"What's that suppose to mean?" He asked, despite having an idea what the wolf was talking about it. 

His question earned him a glare. 

"You friends are all missing. Friends that are stronger, faster, better equipped to defend themselves and you want to go wonder about alone."

The wolf had said as a point to make him think, and even though it was harsh. Stiles knew it was true. Sometimes he hated how weak he felt being human and hanging around with people who weren't. 

"Well, I came to get someone who could handle themselves. But he wants to stay home and cook." He snapped letting his frustration out. 

"No. We want to be cautious and make a plan." Argent said entering the kitchen. 

Stiles groaned.

 

"Fine. I'll go home." Though he had no intention of staying there. 

"Actually your staying here." Argent said, causing Stiles head to snap out and glare at him. 

"I'm what?" 

"I spoke to your father and we agreed since he is at work, that you need to be somewhere safe.  Your staying here." 

Like hell, he thought. 

 

"My dad, agreed to let me stay with a psycho werewolf and a hunter?" He asked, reaching for his phone. 

He heard Argent sigh. 

But he ignored him, which he shouldn't have because he would have seen Peter move. The wolf snatched his phone and tossed it to the hunter, who caught it from the air and put it in his pocket.

"Give it back." He said. Moving towards the hunter. The man didn't even move. Probably because he expected Peter to do something. Which the man did by wrapping an arm around Stiles and dragging him back, flat against his chest. 

"We are trying to protect you." The man growled in his ear. Stiles did not shiver. Or at least that's what he told himself. 

"Now go sit with Chris, while I finish this." The wolf gently shoved him away.

 

"Yes, Dad." He muttered sarcastically. He was still glaring at the man so he says Peter's his glow in anger and he smartly backed away and moved to follow Argent. 

 

Who had already slipped into the dinner room attached to the kitchen. 

He sat down across from the hunter, who was giving him a strange look. 

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing." Argent said, but the look didn't go away. 

It made Stiles want to swarm in his seat. 

"Can I have my phone back." He asked.

"No." 

He sighed. Leaning back on his chair causing the front two legs off the ground.  Argents eyes darkened and Stiles knew he was about to get lectured. 

"If you fall..." Argent started then Stiles seat was pulled backwards and he felt this heart jumped in his chest and he reached out to grasp the table to stop his fall. 

Then the chair was forced forward and his chest hit the table. 

"Fuck." He cursed and turned to glare at Peter who still had his hand on the chair. His other hand held a plate of food. 

"Eat." The wolf growled, placing the plate on the table before walking off. 

Annoyed but hungry. Stiles picked at the food on the plate. 

When Peter returned he held tow more plates and some how Chris was entering being him with drinks. Stiles hadn't even seen the man get up. 

 

He didn't say a word to them as they ate. Though he was aware of the two whispering back and forth over their food. 

Even though his mouth was silent his brain wasn't. 

He was trying to figure out how the two men could be hooking up or dating and none of the pack noticed. He was also freaking out over his missing friends and silently fuming at his dad for agreeing to making him stay here. 

It was Argent who cleared up the table, as Peter escorted Stiles into the living room. He was start getting the idea the two men weren't going to leave him alone. Cutting his hopes of sneaking away. 

 

"Are you done ignoring us?" Peter asked, as Stiles sat on the couch.   
  
"I wasn't ignoring you." He said. Peter raised his eyebrow at him. Okay, maybe he had been.   
  
"Are we really just going to sit here?" He asked changing the subject. "We should be out looking for them."   
  
Peter moved across the room to stand over Stiles, who was regretting sitting down. "We do not know where they are, who has them. where they went missing, or how to find them. What exactly do you want us out doing Stiles?   
  
He gulped. "Anything." He said, his voice wavering.   
  
Peter brought his hand to rest on Stile's cheek, "We'll find them."   
  
"I hope so." He whispered.   
  
"We will." Argent said, joining him on the couch. Causing Stiles to feel a little awkward about the wolf's hand on still his cheek. He blushed and leaned back. Pulling his face out of Peter's touch.   
  
"Do you have homework?" The subject change was so sudden that it took Stiles a moment to process it.   
  
"No, dad." He rolling his eyes.   
  


Argent made a chocked sound like he was biting back a laugh. Stiles looked at him and the hunters gaze was on Peter, who's eyes had gone blue and Stiles swallowed air.  Because the look he had swore was anger earlier looked a lot more like lust now.   
  
He shifted in his seat and tried to hide his body's reaction to the look.   
  
"So." He tried, looking at Argent instead of Peter.   
  
The man grinned at him, "So?" and again Stiles found himself shifting his body because Argent had a knowing look in his eyes and the smirk said he found something amusing.   
  
Stiles gulped and jumped to his feet. "I'm going..."  He didn't even try to finished the sentence just made a beeline for the exit.   
  
Peter moved faster, grasping his arm and slamming his back into the closest wall.   
  
He gasped and stared at the man.   
  


"What are you doing?":He asked, trying to ignore his beating heart and the growing ball of arousal in his abdomen.   
  
"I'm thinking of more pleasant ways to spend the night. Then to sit around waiting." Peter whispered leaning in close and breathing in Stiles scent.   
  
"I... what... I don't want that." He stuttered out, shoving at the man's chest.   
  
Peter laughed, the man's breath hot against Stiles neck.   
  


"Stiles," The man said in a low voice. "You forget I can tell when you're lying and I can smell the arousal in your scent." The wolf ran his tongue across Stiles neck cause both of them to moan.   
  
This was not about to happen, Stiles thought. No way he was being hit on by Peter in the man's living with his boyfriend, lover, whatever standing there watching.   
  
"Argent." Stiles tried. Again Peter chuckled against his neck.   
  
"If Chris minded, he wouldn't have let me get this far." Stiles eyes wondered the room to find the hunter. Trying to figure out if the man was going to stop this. But Argent looked more interested than bothered.   
  


"Fuck." He cursed.   
  
Peter seemed to take this an encouragement because he reached up and used Stiles chin to tilt his head to the side, exposing his neck. The wolf ran his tongue along the sensitive skin. Stiles closed his eyes and told himself he should stop this. Peter might be manhandling him and determined, but Argent would stop this if Stiles said. He knew that. But for some reason Stiles didn't ask the man too.  
"Say it again." Peter whispered in his ear, moving to push a thigh between Stiles's legs. Stiles bit his lip, because he knew what the man wanted him to say and he knew rationally that it didn't mean anything weird. But he wasn't sure if it was something he was in too.   
  
"Stiles." Peter said firmly this time, biting down on Stiles's neck.

  
  
"Daddy." He whispered and felt both surprised and embarrassed at the flood of lust that shot through him.   
  
Peter moaned, his teeth sinking deeper into Stiles skin. Than he pressed more against him, his thigh brushing against Stiles's cock. Stiles moaned and felt his hips rock forwards against the wolfs leg.   
  
"Good boy." Peter mumbled. That caused Stiles's whole body to shake, because that was a kink he knew he had.   
  
The sound of Chris moving to stand by them caused Stiles open his eyes. Some small part of his brain that was still capable of thought was expecting the man to stop them. Instead he pressed a hand on the back of Peter's neck and Stiles couldn't tell what he did but the wolf whimpered and let go of Stiles neck, slowly falling to his knees.   
  
Stiles wanted to look at Chris's face to see what the man was thinking but he couldn't take his eyes off Peter. Who looked up at him with a smug look on his face. The man's eyes shinning blue. Stiles shivered and his hips jerked forward.   
  
The smug look on Peter's intensified as he reached out and stilled Stiles hips.   
  
Stiles whined.

  
  
"He likes to set the pace." Chris whispered in his ear.   
  
The sudden closeness and warm breath caused Stiles to moan. He turned his head to look at the man, who gave him  reassuring smile. Then the man threaded his hand through Stiles short hair and directed his head back towards Peter.   
  
It seemed the man had been waiting until he had Stiles attention before reaching up to undo his pants and pulling them down.   
  


Stiles's breath caught.

Peter moaned.

Chris made a pleased sound. 

  
Then Peter kissed the inside of his thigh and Stiles tried to spread them. But Peter tsked and pulled away. Stiles groaned and stopped moving. When Peter's lips returned, he moaned and tried to roll his hips.   
  
But was unable to move.   
  
Chris must have sensed his frustration because he laughed and started moving his hand along Stiles head, fingers digging in. The sensation was just a little bit of pain and a wave of pleasure.   
  
He was starting to think both men had control issues and a kink for teasing.   
  


Even with Chris's distracting hand in his hair, he could feel Peter's soft kissing slowly moving up his thigh. When he reached the top, Stiles was fighting against the man's hold to move his hips. But the wolfs strength was to much and he was held firm. When he ran out of thigh, Peter moved to the other side and worked his way down, to just above Stiles knee. Which was shaking horrible from the building of want surged through him.   
  
He let out a cry, when Peter started his way back up, still ignoring is aching cock.   
  
He could hear Chris chuckle even over the pounding of his heart.   
  
"Beg him." The man whispered.   
  
"Daddy." The word slipped out fast and easy. He felt Peter's moan against his thigh.   
  
"Please."   
  
With a moan Peter moved his kisses to the tip of Stiles cock and then a flick of the man's tongue almost sent Stiles to the floor and pleasure ran through him. Chris's hand left his hair and shot out wrapping around his waist, hand landing just about Peter's, catching him and pulling the man to stand oddly half to the side half in front him and Peter's hands tightened on his hips.  
  
His eyes met Chris's eyes.

"D..." He started but the man shook his head.   
  
"That's Peter's thing, I'm Chris or Sir." The man said with a gentle smile.   
  
Stiles nodded.   
  
"Sir?" He tried to say but it came out chocked as he lost his breath, when Peter's mouth finally close around him.  
  
"Yes." Chris asked, teasingly.   
  
"Can..I..kiss you?" Stiles asked broken as he tried to form words as Peter's warm, wet mouth slide up and down. He felt Peter's chuckle.   
  
Chris instead of saying anything leaned forward and kissed him. It was sensual yet controlled. Stiles moaned.   
  


It felt like forever, him pinned to the wall heart pounding, as he kissed Chris and Peter slowly drew him towards an orgasm. But finally he felt the tightening feeling and he tried to thrust against Peter's mouth, wanting more. Not that he could move, both men held him place.   
  
Peter's movements slowed and Chris drew back. He whimpered, and opened his eyes, not really sure when they closed and eyed Chris. Trying to figure out what they were up to.   
  
Chris gave him a knowing smirk and placed another kiss on his lips. Then slowly, almost as slowly as Peter's mouth was going now, worked his way down Stiles face and to his ear.   
  


The hunter bite his ear lope. "Beg." 

  
'Fuck.' Stiles thought, he should have known that was coming.   
  


"Daddy." He begged. "Please."   
  


Chris's mouth found the tender area on his neck that Peter had been teasing earlier and Peter's movements sped up but its still wasn't enough.   
  


"Please." He pleaded louder.   
  


Both men moaned and he felt Chris thrust against him.   
  


Electricity fired through him.   
  


"Daddy. Sir. Please." 

  
He moaned, hips and body struggling against both men as he tried to chase his release.   
  
"Please, please. please." He rambled on and on as he got closer and closer.

"Come." Chris commanded at the same time Peter took him so deep it made the world go white.

When Stiles came back to himself he was resting against Chris's shoulder, Peter some how standing behind him a huge happy grin on his face. Both men helped him to the couch, and he started to drift off. It was only as he was about to surrender to sleep, that he wondered if the two men had gotten off.   
  



End file.
